


do you bulletin board?

by fellasisitgay



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eddie just wants to get work done, Established Relationship, It's like one word but still, M/M, Oh and language, Rated for Richie's awful jokes, Richie and Shenanigans, Richie is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellasisitgay/pseuds/fellasisitgay
Summary: eddie doesn't know why he even asks richie to come to the library with him anymore.





	do you bulletin board?

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this is basically based off a pic that i saw and immediately thought "wow richie would not be able to let this go"
> 
> the pic: https://memeguy.com/photos/images/found-in-the-childrens-section-of-my-local-library-155419.jpg
> 
> i wrote this before work so it might be a little incoherent. all mistakes are mine. enjoy! :)

Eddie has finally, by some miracle, managed to make Richie shut up long enough for him to focus on the coursework in front of him. Why he thought bringing the trashmouth to the library was an okay plan (because no plan that involved Richie was ever good), he has no idea. Point is, Richie has finally decided to shut his mouth so that Eddie can work in peace. It's going pretty well, in Eddie's humble opinion. He's worked out five and a half problems so far without a single peep out of Richie (which is a record). He usually interrupts with at least some heavy sighing as an attempt to catch Eddie's attention before he can work out the first problem, but Eddie is zooming through this worksheet now. So much so that he finds himself sneaking a glance up to see what has caught Richie's attention because, really, he's being so quiet and it's almost concerning. 

When he looks up at Richie he finds him staring past Eddie to what he assumes is the far wall of the library where they have a sort of reading corner. It has two or three mini-shelves that come up to his chest; they house some of the shorter books the library has, and directly across from the shelves is a circle of beanbag chairs and a couch. It's cute, but the beanbags stick to the backs of your knees if you sit too long in one while wearing shorts, and it only reminds Eddie that other people have sweated in them and no thank you. Eddie is perfectly fine sitting at the table and suffering a mild ass-ache from sitting too long. Sometimes you have to chose the evil you prefer to battle, and this is what Eddie chooses. 

Eddie assumes he's just admiring the beanbags from a distance. He'd suggest Richie go sit on one instead of making heart eyes at them, but last year Richie got banned from sitting on them when he plopped on one way too hard and popped it, sending the polystyrene beads across the library. Between that and all the other antics he gets up to in the library, Eddie is surprised he hasn't been banned from the library all together. He thinks maybe Mike has something to do with that, seeing as he works part time in the library. But, really, there's only so many excuses and apologies one can say for Richie before the librarian decides she's not dealing with it anymore.

Eddie looks back down at his worksheet, pushing thoughts of Richie and beanbags away. He tugs his math textbook closer to look where he left off when he hears the telltale sign of of a horrible joke: fidgeting and quiet snickering, and then Richie's sneakers make contact with his own to catch his attention. He tries very hard to focus on the numbers the book contains. He's going to ignore the joke. He is not going to give Richie the satisfaction of-

"Hey Eds," Richie whispers. Well, as much as a whisper as he can manage. Eddie opens his mouth to say what he usually does, but Richie forges on before he can. "Do you squirt?"

Eddie whips his head up so fast he nearly pulls a muscle. He was planning on ignoring whatever comment came out of Richie's horrendous mouth, but _what the fuck_! Eddie's eyes glare over at Richie on their own accord, mouth already tugged into a frown. His face is the complete opposite of Richie's, who has wide eyes magnified by his giant glasses, a blinding smile, and lifted eyebrows as if he expects an answer. Honest to god, Richie is gonna get decked in the face one day for his mouth. "What the fuck, Richard," he hisses, looking around to see if anyone heard. Luckily they seem to be the only people in the area, a thing Eddie tends to try to achieve on purpose for reasons like this.

Richie's grin does not falter, like, at all. Which almost makes Eddie's mouth twitch up in a smile but then he remembers what Richie has just uttered and he frowns harder. He looks weirdly proud of his comment, which makes Eddie tickled in some weird way. Eddie expects some kind of explanation but all he gets is Richie raising his eyebrows as if to say _Do you?_ "Raise your eyebrows as high as you want, dickbag. I'm not answering your stupidly ridiculous question," Eddie says as he turns back to his sheet. He does _not_ smile at the laugh it elicits out of Richie. Except he does because it's pretty hard to resist.

"I'm just asking because I've tried to, but I can never really get the technique down," Richie tells him after a few moments of silence. 

He's baiting Eddie and Eddie knows this. He _knows_ , but. It is so unbelievably hard to ignore Richie Tozier. It is extremely hard to because if you don't engage him, he won't stop. He'll just go on and on and on until you finally address him. So, no, ignoring Richie and his stupid comments is not going to work. That's why Eddie gives in, setting his pencil down and staring straight (ha!) at Richie with his arms folded over the textbook in front of him. If he just gives in to Richie and listens to whatever he has to say, he'll be able to get his work done when the joke is finished.

Richie looks delighted that Eddie's full attention is on him now. He continues talking, a thoughtful look on his face, "I always think to myself 'This is it, Richie, you can do it this time,' but no amount of me hyping myself up for it pays off. Maybe you could teach me." He wiggles his eyebrows a few times, kicking a foot out to make contact with Eddie's again. Eddie hates him so much.

He tells him just as much, "I hate you so much." He can't help but feel his face heat up. Richie is so stupid.

"What? You hate me because I want to be taught how to do some Silent, Quiet, Un-Interrupted Reading Time? Oh, some bro you are," Richie has given up on whispering at this point. He points to the reading corner, and when Eddie follows the finger he finds a bulletin board with the most appalling font. It's in the form of an acrostic poem, the title asking, _Do you SQUIRT?_ Sure enough, it reads just what Richie said. Eddie is horrified for a multitude of reasons.

"First of all, if you call me bro again I'm going to break up with you. Second, we have to tell Mike. That thing is horrendous."

Richie's eye widen and he objects, "Oh, no! No, no, no! We are not letting him take that down. That is iconic and it will stay there forever if I have anything to do with it."

 

In the end, Mike is told about it by another person. Richie is heartbroken and makes a huge deal of asking Mike to put it back up. Mike says no and everyone laughs it off, assuming that's the end of that.

A week later, Eddie walks into the library with Richie ready to get work done when he sees it. The bulletin board is back. This time in comic sans reading: _Do you have SUCC?_ Eddie doesn't bother reading the rest before he punches Richie in the arm.

Richie laughs way too loud for being in a library. "What? You don't have Significant Understanding of your Career Choices?"

Eddie doesn't know why he agrees to let Richie come to the library with him.

**Author's Note:**

> cue richie going, "what? you thought ben was the only poet here? well..never judge a book by it's cover." then eddie throwing his math textbook at him.


End file.
